Conventional lighting assemblies for ceiling mounting are generally made without regard to where the lighting assemblies are to be placed in a room. Depending on location, the illumination such lighting assemblies produce may be uneven. An example is where a conventional ceiling-mounted lighting assembly is placed near a wall.
Some lighting assemblies are designed with the intent of producing a more-uniform illumination profile on a nearby surface, such as a wall. However, in most cases these lighting assemblies produce an illumination profile that is relatively bright in some areas of the surface and relatively dim in other areas of the surface.
Attempts have been made to improve the uniformity of the illumination profile by mounting the light source of the lighting assemblies above the ceiling with complex reflectors. However, these lighting assemblies are relatively large and require mounting space above the ceiling. Also they generally require a light source that emits light in all directions, making them unsuitable for using directional light sources such as solid-state light emitters (e.g., LEDs).
Interior designers also often use lighting to create visual effects within a room, including illuminating a surface, such as a wall, with a defined, non-uniform illumination profile. Lighting assemblies designed to illuminate a wall are typically called wall-wash lighting fixtures. These lighting assemblies generally employ a configuration similar to a linear array of can lights with one or more LEDs positioned in a lensed reflector housing. However, these lighting assemblies generally produce an uneven illumination profile that is relatively bright in some areas and relatively dim in other areas. In addition, the illumination profile of these lighting assemblies tends to be brighter in front of each can light and dimmer in between the can lights, producing a streaky illumination profile with brighter and dimmer bands.
It is also known to use relatively large two-dimensional grids of LEDs in ceiling-mounted lighting assemblies. However, this type of lighting assemblies suffers from similar illumination profile issues in addition to requiring a relatively large number of LEDs to implement.